


A Collection of Alternative Worlds

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Alternate Universe - Western, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally just a collection of random Aus and prompts I was given for Poe and Finn</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ancient Egypt

“Why did you do that?”

Finn bit his lip, unable to look the other in the eyes as he tried to think of an answer. The pair had just fled from the now sealed pyramid and he looked back, letting out a sigh of relief when he saw that no one was pursuing them. “…Because it was the right thing to do. You can’t very well serve the pharaoh if you’re dead, can you?”

“You need a charioteer.”

The youngest prince blushed, slowly nodding his head. “I need a charioteer. You were his best. It would have been wrong to leave you to die like that.”

Poe smiled slowly, nodding his head. “Thanks.”


	2. Victorian

“Did you hear that some of the servants have been trying to organize again?”

“Are you serious?”

“It’s a disgrace really. They should feel honored that they’re allowed to have jobs. Imagine going against your employer in such a fashion! The nerve of some pe…”

Finn tuned out the people beside him, sighing to himself as he looked around the room. The young lord found himself becoming increasingly bored listening to the way these people with old money spoke about the help and he idly wondered how mad they would be if he pointed out that without servants nearly all of them would be left unable to do anything on their own from lack of any skill outside of counting their money.

“Drink, sir?”

He looked up and smiled, taking a glass from the handsome man before him. “Thanks.”

“Of course.”

Finn caught sight of the piece of paper stuck to the bottom of his glass and he raised an eyebrow, reading the message written on it.

**Meet me outside later if you want to help us.**

Finn looked up, blushing when he caught the servant’s gaze again.


	3. Wild West

“Everybody put your hands in the air and keep them there! Do not move while we walk past or I might shoot you!”

“Poe!”

“What?”

“You’re not really going to shoot them, are you?”

“…Well no…”

“Well don’t threaten to shoot them!”

“…Finn?”

“Hm?”

“…I was bluffing so they’d listen to us.”

“Oh…”

“We need to run now.”

“Okay.”


	4. College

Poe blew rainwater from his nose, hissing to himself as he wrapped his arms around his body to try and keep some semblance of warmth. He hated waiting for the bus in the rain like this. It was always late and he really didn’t understand why the school never did anything about it.

Movement caught his eye and he frowned as he turned, raising an eyebrow as he saw another student nearby. He saw that the other didn’t have a coat and he snorted, walking over to him. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“M’name’s Poe,” he said.

“Finn.”

Poe smiled a little, shrugging out of his jacket before placing it around the other’s shoulders.

“Ah?”

“Keep it,” he said, “it suits you.”


	5. James Bond

“Stay with me.”

Poe blinked, tilting his head to the side as he looked at the other. “Why?”

“Because with my job, everyone I get close to dies,” Finn confessed. “They’ll torture you and kill you to get to me. I’m sorry.”

Poe smiled slowly, hugging Finn. “I’m not.”


	6. Hogwarts

“Hey! Stop picking on those first years or I’m coming down there and beating the shit out of you!”

Finn raised his eyebrows at the shouted threat, frowning as he peeked out of the Hufflepuff dormitory to see what was going on. He watched as a Griffindor glared down at a redheaded Ravenclaw, an angry looking Griffindor and an annoyed looking Slytherin. He recognized the three immediately as Hux, Phasma, and Kylo and he bit his lip, watching as the three turned their ire on the Griffindor instead.

“Come down here and try it then!” Kylo snarled.

Poe snorted and leapt over the railing of the stairs, making Finn squawk in surprise as he landed on his feet. “Come on then!”

Finn winced and watched as the three promptly beat Poe into the ground, shaking his head as he watched the three leave before approaching. “Hey..?”

“I’ll get them next time,” Poe huffed. He looked over at Finn and smiled. “I don’t think I’ve seen you around before. I’m Poe. What’s your name?”


	7. Modern

Finn yelped as he was crashed into, blinking as he looked down at the man that had just run into him before falling on the floor. “What..?”

Poe stood up and grabbed Finn by the arm, eyes wide. “Hide me!”

“What?”

“Hide me!”

Finn stared but his brain soon jump started when he heard angry shouting coming towards them. “Come on!” Finn grabbed Poe by the wrist and he turned and fled, leading him back to his car.

“I’m driving!” Poe insisted, forcing his way into the driver’s seat. Finn barely had time to put his seatbelt on before Poe hit the gas, tires screeching.

“What are we running from?!”

“People who want to kill me!”

“Why?!?”

“I may have stolen a map to their hidden money stash…”

“Jesus Christ…”

“My name is Poe.”

“Huh?”

“Poe! What’s yours? Finn? You look like a Finn. I’m calling you Finn.”

Finn was too confused to ask how Poe had known.


	8. Medieval

He was considered one of the best knights the small kingdom had to offer. The Queen herself had even told him that he reminded her of his mother; a strong woman who had tolerated no one to question her abilities in battle or tournaments.

When Ser Poe had heard about the tournament being held that called for every knight who thought themselves capable, he knew he had to answer. The prize was for the hand of the Prince Finn but this idea he waved away. He was not there to earn himself a husband, he was there to prove himself and unhorse every other knight there!

Prince Finn watched in wide-eyed amazement as the knight clad in orange and white fought his way through the ranks of various knights. The participants had been forbidden from removing their helms until the end of the tournament, ensuring that Finn would not become resentful of whoever lost and whoever won. All Finn had to go on was their armor and their colors and he found himself silently hoping for the orange and white knight to make it. There had been a few close calls, near misses and ties that were broken through hand-to-hand combat. The Prince had only been mildly interested in what was happening but now…now he was interested.

Poe’s last opponent had nearly killed him. Neither had been able to unhorse the other and the combat had been put to the sword. It had been difficult, trying to deal with his opponent’s wild swings and twists of his body. Poe had nearly lost his weapon but held firm to the idea of proving himself and his family name and he had unarmed the other, forcing him to reluctantly concede before storming away.

“We have a winner!”

With a laugh of relief Poe removed his helmet when bidden, gasping as he threw his head back, sweat and blood making his hair stick to his face. He turned to apologize and turn down the prince’s hand but caught himself when the other approached, his cheeks burning. “Oh…”

“You…are one hell of a knight,” Finn hummed.

“…Thank you.”

Perhaps Poe wouldn’t mind being married to a prince after all.


	9. Don't Starve

Finn looked up when he heard a random guitar strum behind him. He tilted his head to the side, letting out a soft piccolo noise of his own. He blinked, watching as a stranger approached, followed by an oddly colored orange and white Chester.

Poe happily strummed again in greeting, waving a hand to Finn.

Finn considered for a moment and then smiled back, opening his mouth to “speak” again.


	10. Soul Mates

It wasn’t until later that Poe realized the gem in the palm of his hand had changed colors. Normally the gem remained a neutral clear color, only changing whenever someone met a platonic soulmate of some kind. Poe had always smiled whenever his and the other person’s gem turned a deep blue, letting them know that the two were meant to be in a happy platonic relationship with each other.

The gem had once turned blue when BB-8 was first activated and given to him, despite the Droid’s lack of their own gem.

But this…this was not blue anymore.

Poe stared into the palm of his hand, blinking as the black color drained away back into clear. But…who could it have been? He looked over his shoulder and watched as Finn and Rey walked away and he bit his lip, his heart racing before he forced himself to run after them. “Hey! Wait!”

The pair stopped and blinked, looking at him. “Hm?” Rey asked.

“I just…wanted to check something…” he mumbled. He held out his hand, palm up. Rey blinked and did the same and they watched as their gems turned a deep blue color. 

“What does it mean?” Finn asked.

“You don’t know?” Poe asked. Finn shook his head and Poe gestured for him to raise up his hand in a similar fashion. For a brief moment all of their gems were blue and Poe was ready to consider the black color a mistake when his and Finn’s gems started to change together, blue giving way to deep and all encompassing black.

“Is that bad?” Finn asked.

Poe blushed, shaking his head. “I think you both need to sit down so I can explain,” he mumbled.


	11. Stranded On An Island

“Do you think anyone is going to be able to figure out where we are?”

Poe bit his lip, frowning to himself as he looked around at the remains of the plane the two had been riding on. “…I don’t think so,” he confessed.

“Well…we’re going to need to make some kind of shelter,” Finn said. “If you want, I can look for that while you try to salvage what you can from the wreck?”

He looked at the other, nodding his head a little. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

* * *

Poe was just about to give up trying to build a fire when he heard a sharp whistle. He looked up, smiling when he saw Finn approach with some native fruit and long leaves. “Any luck?” he asked.

“There’s lots of fallen trees we can use for wood,” Finn explained, “and look what else I found!”

The other blinked as a little lizard poked up from inside of Finn’s shirt, orange and white in color as it stared at him. “Is it safe?”

“It seems to be,” Finn said with a shrug, holding the lizard out to Poe.

Poe gasped as the creature scampered up his arm, nestling in his hair for warmth.


	12. Lost Dog

“Oh my god it’s so tiny!” Rey gasped, clapping her hands over her mouth.

“Do you think it’s lost?” Finn asked.

“Poor thing…” Rey moved slowly, careful not to startle the oddly colored orange and white dog. When she was close enough she picked the dog up, smiling at the way the dog squirmed to try and lick her face. “Hey!”

“Is there an address on the collar?” Finn asked, reaching out. He frowned when he noted the dog’s milky white eye. “It’s blind in one eye!”

“Oh baby!”

“We need to find his owner. He’s too small to be out here on his own. He might get hit by a car or something on his blindside!”

With the dog carefully held in their arms, the two went off in search of its owner, scouring the park for any signs or hints of where the owner could be. It was not until they started to leave the park itself that they saw a man running towards them.

“Hey! Wait!” Poe panted as he came to a stop, reaching out to take his one-eyed dog from Rey with a grateful smile. “I’m so sorry! He’s always slipping away from me and I was so worried about him!” He blushed a little when he glanced up at the two, smiling shyly. “Let me repay you two with coffee?”


	13. Hairstylist

FN-2187 looked up at the sound of the door opening. He blushed when he saw the customer step inside, trying and failing to hide the fact that he was staring at him. Quickly he looked away, trying to look busy as the receptionist Slip spoke to the customer.

“FN-2187, you’re up!” Slip chirped.

 _Slip, you son of a bitch…_ Finn straightened up, clearing his throat before he approached, shaking the customer’s hand. “Hey! I’m FN-2187! What are we looking for today?” he asked.

“What?”

“I…huh?”

“What’s your name?”

“Oh…well we don’t really use names here. The owner thinks that using codes and the like are better to avoid any drama.”

The other snorted at that. “Well I’m not going to call you that,” he said. “What about…Finn? Is that better? I really can’t just call the guy cutting my hair a barcode, you know?”

Slowly Finn nodded, smiling as he led the other over to wash his hair first. “Finn. I like that!”


	14. Lost Dog

Finn sighed sadly, shaking his head as he looked at the garden that had been dug up and shredded. He then looked over at the culprit, a fat little corgi with a missing eye that smiled up at him, face and paws covered in dirt. "And where did you come from?" he asked.

"Baby? Baby!"

Finn turned, eyes widening in surprise as the handsomest man he had ever seen sheepishly approached. The corgi got up and waddled over, jumping onto the man's leg. "This your dog?"

"Yeah...Baby likes to escape," the other said. "I'm really sorry about this! I'll pay for the damages and help fix everything, okay?"

Finn smiled slowly, holding out a hand. "My name is Finn."

The other smiled, accepting his hand. "Poe."


	15. Stripper

“This place is weird,” Poe said to himself, looking around as he stepped into the club. He had never seen a place where the strippers kept their faces in masks and he frowned a little to himself, wondering just why that had been decided. “They almost look like helmets…”

“Welcome to the First Order! Were you looking for a table or something private tonight?” 

“Private,” he promptly answered. Something about all of these masked dancers together made him uneasy…like they were an army or something…

He was brought to a booth that was blocked from view by a curtain. After giving his drink order and dancer preference he was left alone and he took out his phone, writing notes on it as he went. He had been hired to investigate the club after there were rumors that they were abusing the dancers, possibly even taking part in some form of trafficking.

Poe looked up when the curtain parted, quickly hiding his phone in his pocket as the dancer stepped inside. “Hey…”

“I’m FN-2187,” the masked dancer hummed, approaching him. “What would you like tonight?”

“…FN…what?”

“…That’s my name here.”

“Well ain’t using that,” Poe snorted. “Why don’t I just call you…Finn? How does that sound?”

“…That sounds nice,” the dancer admitted.

Poe gestured to the mask, “do you have to wear that?”

“It’s the rules.”

“Why?”

“It makes sure no one can see our faces.”

“You don’t want to be here, do you?” Poe watched as the dancer looked over his shoulder, a moment of silence starting to grow between them. He worried that the dancer was going to leave and blow his cover when the other reached up, pulling his mask off to reveal an incredibly handsome and expressive face.

“I hate this place,” Finn confessed. “You’re here to shut it down, aren’t you?”

Poe smiled and nodded his head, gesturing for Finn to sit with him. “Tell me everything that’s happening here.”


	16. Chopped

“I’m sorry, Finn. We had to eliminate you.”

“…Can I say something?”

Poe hid a smile behind his hand as he watched the other’s hands clench.

“Kylo Ren’s food was soggy because he left the sauce on the bread. I put the sauce on the side to make sure nothing was soggy. Is this because he has a sob story about his parents? He hates his parents! You people always respond to the sob stories and bullshit!”

“Oh shit…” Poe whispered.

“This whole show is a fucking sham!”


	17. Mafia

Poe gasped as the metal pipe struck him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He fell to the ground, grunting as he was yanked up by his arms onto his knees.

"Where is your drug sniffing mutt?" Kylo demanded.

"BB is a corgi not a mutt," Poe countered. His nose started to bleed as he was struck again and he spat blood from his mouth. "Still a corgi!"

"Why is your boss pushing onto our turf with a drug sniffing dog?" Kylo demanded.

"She likes the neighborhood bars?" Poe offered. Kylo produced a taser then and Poe braced himself for a long night.

***

Finn was one of the enforcers and cleaners for the First Order. He had been told that he could rise higher in the ranks, but he needed to stop worrying about the bullet fodder so much. Finn didn't know if he could do that and now, now he wasn't even sure if he wanted to be here anymore.

His friend Slip had been killed in a shootout. No one seemed to care that they had lost someone. It was like he never mattered.

He peered into the holding room where the "package" he had been told to dispose of lay on the ground. He bit his lip before approaching, bending down to nudge the other into the waking world. "Hey..."

"Ngh..."

"You're a driver?"

"...whose asking?"

"You want to get out of here?"

Poe looked at him fully then, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You drive and we both get out of here."

"Why?"

"...it's the right thing to do?"

"You need a driver."

"I need a driver."

Poe smiled.


	18. Vampire the Masquerade

The Brujah felt pity for the human his superiors had been tormenting for the past few days. The Ventrue in charge of the Order had started to take a more aggressive stance on humans, forcing them to push back, building a Resistance to their control of the world.

Finn didn't like it. Vampires weren't supposed to be acting like this. There was no reason to be taking everything over. There was supposed to be a balance.

He was forced to wait until the Tzimisce Kylo was finished before slipping into the cell. He winced at all of the blood and injuries, carefully picking the human up, cradling him as he got him onto his feet. "Hey..?"

"Just finish it..."

"We're getting out of here," he promised.

"Why?"

"Because it's the right thing to do," he said. He winced when the human nearly fell over, catching him before throwing him over his shoulder. "Let's get out of here!"

* * *

"Finn!"

Finn thought he would never see a human excited to see him, nor he excited to see them. And yet he found himself running to hug Poe, smiling as the human pulled back to look at him. "Poe..."

"I can't believe you did it! A Brujah just helped a bunch of humans and I just..!" Poe blushed, smiling at Finn. "You're a good man, Finn."

The vampire found himself wanting to stay with this human forever.


	19. Lab Partners

“Do I need it now?”

“Not yet.”

“What about now?”

“Not yet…”

“…Now?”

“Wait for it…” There a moment’s pause and then Finn smiled, pointing at Poe. “Now!”

Poe poured the additive and the pair burst into laughter as heavily perfumed foam shot out of the test tube, soaking Hux and Kylo as the two walked by. “Now run!” Poe shouted.


	20. The Lost Tourist and the Local

“You look lost.”

He turned and blushed, rubbing the back of his neck as he offered the other a weak smile. “Is it really that obvious?” Poe asked.

The other laughed and nodded as he said, “it really is. Do you need help finding something?”

“I’m looking for this mapmaker. I hear they’re one of the best around? It’s the whole point of my coming here actually,” Poe confessed. “Although this place really is beautiful now that I’m here.”

Finn smiled and nodded his head. “Come on, I’ll lead the way. I’ll take you the scenic route.”


	21. Meeting in the ER

“I’m fine! I’m fine…”

“Mr. Dameron, a concussion doesn’t mean you’re fine. You were jumped and beaten,” the nurse sighed.

Poe shrugged, waving a dismissive hand in the air as he said, “that’s like the same thing, eh?”

“Mr. Dameron…”

“You’re new here,” Poe suddenly noted, smiling at the nurse as he sat up a little. “Let me guess, the others told you about me?”

“They told me you like to run your mouth and get jumped by people, yes,” he laughed.

Poe snorted and flopped back down into the bed. “It’s not my fault people don’t know how to act in public.”

“So you correct them?” 

“Hell yeah!” Poe smiled as the nurse started to laugh and shake his head. “What’s your name?”

“Finn.”

“Finn? I like that,” he said. “So Finn, when do you think I’ll be out of here?”

“Possibly soon depending on how well you behave yourself,” Finn noted, slipping Poe a piece of paper before walking away.

Poe smiled brightly when he saw that it was his number.


	22. Meeting In Prison

“So, what did you do to get in here?”

Finn looked around, making sure none of the other inmates were approaching to go for another round. He sighed, turning back to the smiling man. “I didn’t follow orders,” he said. “And you need to go see a doctor.”

Poe snorted, waving a dismissive hand in the air. “I’m fine!”

“Why did they jump you?”

“I may have made a comment about one or more of their mothers,” Poe confessed.

Finn snorted, shaking his head at him. “You’re the one in here for stealing that map, aren’t you?”

“Yup.”

“And you don’t even need to be here,” Finn noted. “All you had to do was give it to them.”

Poe rolled his eyes. “Then what would be the point of stealing it?”

Finn couldn’t help but agree.


	23. Petshop

“The cats and dogs here, where do they come from?”

Poe looked up from his book at the question. He was prepared to deal with some self-righteous snot. He was not however prepared to deal with someone as handsome as the man who asked the question. It took him a moment to find his ability to speak again, clearing his throat and setting his book down. “Uh, well we work with the local shelter actually. We rotate the animals from there to here to try and get them adopted.”

The man smiled at this, nodding his head before looking back at the animals in question. “Can you show me the cats?” he asked.

“Sure.” Poe stood up leading the way as an orange and white cat in a wheelchair for its back legs rolled after him. “This is BB-8,” he said when he saw the man looking down at the cat. “They’re not for sale,” he teased.

“Cute cat!”

“Thanks. She likes to keep the animals here company so I let her come and visit me. My name’s Poe by the way.”

“Finn.”

The two smiled as Poe showed Finn the cats and soon numbers were exchanged with promises of seeing each other once Poe was off.


	24. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of this story from Valda
> 
> http://cosleia.tumblr.com/post/140126079338/poe-and-finn-wearing-masquerade-masks-for-reasons

Gloved hands held onto each other, soft leather and velvet pressed together as the two masked forms start to move with each other on the dance floor. Most of the other masked guests ignore them, focused on their own conversation or dance. A few however look over at them, watching as the two move together.

“People are looking at us,” Finn whispers.

“So?”

“What if we’re doing it wrong?”

“I don’t think they’re staring because of that,” Poe hums. He allows Finn to take the lead in their dance, following him easily in a slow circle. “I think they’re staring because of how beautiful you are.”

“We’re wearing masks.”

“So?”

Finn snorts, but Poe can feel the smile underneath the other’s mask. He reaches up and lifts it up, exposing Finn’s lips before leaning forward to kiss him. “Good?”

“The feathers of your mask tickle.”

“Too bad!” he laughs.


End file.
